dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot Du Lac or his more preferred name Lance is the main protagonist of The Magic Knight. He is a Knight born into the Du Lac Family, a family mainly composed of the descendants of Sir Lancelot; as well as the descendant of the Legendary Magician, Merlin Ambrosius. His mother is Gabriel, who is one of the Four Great Seraph making him the grandson of God of the Bible. Finishing his training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot eventually moved back to his hometown of Kuoh and lives in his childhood home. He attends Kuoh Academy as a second-year student, he eventually became the president of his own club that he called Knights of Chivalry. Soon he gained his own Brave Saints with him and chose the suit of Hearts. Later on, Lancelot completed his own Independent-Type Sacred Gear named Avalon Drakon. Appearance Lancelot is a seventeen-year-old high school student of average height with unkempt brown hair and green eyes. He has a more toned build due to the training Lancelot went through during the Chivalric Order; following his training with Elaine in Volume 5, he gained a more robust muscular built for his stature. Due to his status as a half-Angel, Lancelot has ten pure white angel wings that grow out from his back. Lancelot is amongst the only people who unlocked his families' innate abilities known as the War God, which changes his hair a darkish blond and his eyes a sharper shade of green. Lancelot has worn various clothes, his most commonly worn is the Kuoh Academy school uniform, which consists of an undone black blazer with a badge representing his status as the official president of the Knights of Chivalry on his collar, a white short-sleeved button down dress shirt with black vertical lines, black pants, and brown dress shoes. In his training days within the Chivalric Order, Lancelot wore the basic gear worn by trainees, which is a lightweight breastplate, with armor that covers his arms and legs; and a short sword that he keeps strapped to his side. On assignments for the Chivalric Order, he wore a modified black blazer with a white sword/shield knitted on the breast pocket, and a dark colored undershirt, with black pants and sneakers. At the end of Volume 5, during combat, he switches to wearing a green modified short-sleeved jacket, with the K.O.C President's badge pinned on one of his collar, a black sleeveless shirt with darkish silver lining, black pants with silver lining with a holster on his right pants leg and complete with black shoes. Personality Lancelot has first shown to be a nonchalant individual with a habit of falling asleep whenever given the chance, he has even been seen daydreaming during his training with a fellow Knight; he prefers to do some assignments at his own pace. He is even known by most as being a smart alec to the point of mocking most of his opponents. As a Knight and heir to the Du Lac family, Lancelot is a very gallant individual who has a strong sense of justice; no matter who the person is he would jump into the middle of a situation to save those in distress. Lancelot is also a very charismatic individual, due to this most would almost immediately follow him into battle or any other danger without hesitation. Due to the time he spent with the children who lived in the orphanage with the Chivalric Order, Lancelot began to think of them as his younger brothers and sisters. Even going as far as to learn how to cook delicious food and desserts for them whenever they wanted. It was soon revealed that he has a weakness when it comes to fighting anyone that he views as being cute, especially when it comes to Nekomata impairing his ability to fight against most Youkai. In spite of his laid-back and nonchalant demeanor, Lancelot is a very tactical and calm individual. Even when he charges into a situation, Lancelot always relies on quick thinking using whatever tactic he can to win against his opponent, while making it a habit of saving his power so he can use it whenever he needs it. As both a brilliant technician and inventor, he gains a great amount of interest in anything that catches his eye. Despite, how laid-back and intelligent; due to the influence of the War God state, he is susceptible to losing his temper in combat. History During an S-Rank Mission, Galahad Du Lac an eighteen-year-old who had been promoted to Paladin two-years prior was handpicked to be an escort for one of the Four Great Seraph, which turned out to be Gabriel. After their first meeting, Galahad had saved the Angel from being harassed by a number of other males, and the two of them spent almost the entire day just walking around town. Near the climax of their "date", they were suddenly attacked by members of the Old-Maou Faction who wanted revenge for the Great War. The two of them effectively and easily dispatched with the members of the Old-Maou Faction and soon fell in love with one another afterward. As their relationship with one another developed and deepened, this led to the development of the prototype version of the dimensional barrier that prevents Angels from falling due to their desires. This soon led to Gabriel being pregnant with Lancelot months later within the confines of Heaven. For most of his entire childhood, Lancelot grew up in Kuoh Town attending elementary school together with his two childhood friends; Issei Hyoudou and Irina Shidou. It was during his time as a student in school that it was found out that he was born with the inborn attributes of a Knight, but also the ability to wield the magical abilities of a Magician; making him the first Magic Knight. During his time with his childhood friend, the two of them spent most of their time playing in the park and playing Heroes with wooden swords. During those times there were also moments when Galahad would send him on "Special Mission" that would entail Lancelot going to the stores to pick up groceries and running into Gabriel by "accident". During the short time that they spent together, Gabriel would hold him in her arms, while flying into the air using her twelve pure snow white angel wings. Once he turned 7, Lancelot was able to officially join the Chivalric Order in order to become a Knight. During his time within the Chivalric Order, Lancelot had to ignore the many looks that he would normally from the older Knights who were annoyed by their being another Lancelot seeing him as just another mistake waiting to happen. Almost days after starting his training as a Knight, he met up with the adoptive daughters of another Paladin: both Yumi Shirogane and Jeanne d'Arc, eventually befriending the two of them. During one of the days where Lancelot was practicing his swordplay when he noticed that he was being spied on by a number of children living in the orphanage. Realizing that they were all watching him, he called them over and started to tell them about what was life like outside of the Chivalric Order; even listened to whatever dream they wanted to fulfill. After his first interaction with them for a number of months, he continued to visit the orphanage causing them to refer to him as their older brother. Later on, Lancelot learned how to cook so that he could make whatever good food for them whenever they wanted. While working as a Knight, Lancelot was partnered with a Witch from one of the Magician Associations, Grauzauberer, Lavinia Reni, a wielder of one of the Thirteen Longinus, Absolute Demise. During an unspecified time, he soon had his memories of his mother and his angelic blood forcibly sealed by his grandfather essentially making him "Human". Plot The Green-Eyed Magic Knight Returns Introduced in Volume 1, Lancelot has first seen training with another fellow Knight. Even though he was distracted for a second, he snapped out of it and he disarmed his fellow knight winning the match. Afterward, he is crowded by a group of children who live in the Chivalric Order, and he is then approached by both Yumi and Jeanne d'Arc who tells him that he has been called by the Head Paladin and the Six Paladins for a meeting. As he had walked to the building in the middle of the Chivalric Order along with Yumi and Jeanne, but Lancelot stopped after he realized that both of them were really upset by the fact that he would eventually leave. Lancelot had hugged both of them and reassured that he'll always keep in contact with them and promised that he'd see them again. He finally walked inside of the meeting room located in the middle and met with the current Head Paladin and six Paladins. After he recites the creed of the Chivalric Order, he then leaves and embarks on his trip back to Kuoh Town. When Lancelot arrives in Kuoh, he had a walk through the middle of the night and was attacked by a group of Stray Devil, which he had easily killed using his demon sword. The next day, he walks into his homeroom class where he reunites with his childhood friend, Issei Hyoudou. Once class was over, he was approached by Rias' two Knights Yuuto Kiba and Van, who then informed him that their King and the Student Council President had wanted to talk with him. And they led him inside of the Occult Research Club where he met the two Devils of Kuoh Academy; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, who had wanted to know his intentions of being. After explaining his situation to them, he leaves when he got an assignment from the Chivalric Order. And he arrives at the park and saved a little girl along with her mother from being killed by a group of Stray Devils using Secace officially. The very day after he had arrived in Kuoh Town, he had left for school the day and decided to see Issei's parents who were former Knights of the Chivalric Order again at their old house. Once he knocked on the door, Lancelot was first greeted by Issei's mother, Minako Hyoudou and she had almost immediately greeted him with a hug who had then walked upstairs to get up Issei. Afterward, he had met up with his father, Kaito, who was ranked as a former Paladin and he soon informed him of the dangers of using a Demon Sword. Almost two days after had returned to his hometown and enrolled into Kuoh Academy, while he was walking to school along with Awakening the Power of the Welsh Dragon Powers & Abilities War God (乱神, Ranshin): An innate trait only awakened by certain members of the Du Lac Family with only three unlocking it after than their ancestor. In this state, both Lancelot's physical attributes and his combat instincts are increased. However, due to being linked to the individual's emotions if it's not mastered he could potentially lose his sense of humanity. Though, after training over the summer with Elaine he became capable of overcoming the more negative effects. Avalon Syntax ( ): Lancelot's specialized move that he had developed over the summer break. One of the abilities allows him to cause/control phenomenon existing in nature with equations and formulas to make it into his own special move (Nature Interference). Another practical use of this move allows him to analyze the equations used in the magic-circles of others letting him discover its properties and weaknesses by creating an "Interface" with it, then disrupt them by "Hacking" into their magic-circle. Immense Magic Power: Like most descendants of Merlin, Lancelot carries extremely high-level of magic power and potential. His magical prowess is acknowledged by his uncle who had been training him since he joined the Chivalric Order. Immense Light-Based Weapons: Being a Half Angel, Lancelot has the common light abilities of an Angel; being the child of one of the Four Great Seraphs, he can form multiple light weapons with ease and has become more attuned with his abilities as an angel. Natural-Born Holy Sword user: Lancelot is a natural-born Holy Sword user and can wield any holy sword. Superhuman Strength: It has been shown that Lancelot has developed physical prowess due to the continuous training that he went through during the Chivalric Order since the age of seven. This is first when he was able to easily cut through demons without much resistance, in fact, it was stated that Lancelot has inherited his physical prowess from his father; along with stopping an attack from both Raiser and Issei (Boosted Gear). Training with Elaine also increased his strength to the point that he could fight against opponents like Bikou and Issei (Balance Breaker). Immense Speed: Lancelot has remarkable speed, which is referred to as God-Speed. Further training developed his speed to the point where he can keep up with Armor-Type Balance Breaker users. Superhuman Stamina: Training in the Chivalric Order developed his stamina to the point where he could fight for an extended period of time without tiring out. During his training with Elaine, both continued to spar match against one another in their War God states for almost hours without stopping. Superhuman Durability: Training in the Chivalric Order developed his physical endurance to the point where he could block an attack from Issei (Boosted Gear activated) with only minimal injuries. After training with Elaine, he became capable of taking on attacks from Armor-Type Balance Breaker users. Magic Control: After restricting his ability to properly control his ki flow, which allowed him to generate his own aura Lancelot trained to instead utilize his pure magical power instead. During this training, he noted that he had far better control over his magic power than his own aura. Lancelot learned how to defend himself from physical attacks by concentrating his magical power at a certain part of his body, and emits magical power in short bursts to accelerate himself. Master Swordsman: Lancelot is a master swordsman capable of wielding Secace, the Sword of War, a powerful demonic sword that hasn't been used since its original wielder died with great mastery. Similar to his father, he is naturally adept at wielding swords and wields Secace with a great level of precision. He easily fought against and overwhelmed Freed wielding Excalibur Rapidly and was capable of injuring Kokabiel. Training on Avalon polished his sword skills and precision to the point where he could parry one of Elaine's strikes. Immense Combat Skill: Lancelot is a top notch fighter from the Chivalric Order, even as an unofficial Knight he fought against High-Class Devils and Monsters. At seventeen, he fought several monsters without him breaking as much as a sweat. Along with Lancelot stating that he could have fought against Raiser and his peerage. As a true testament to his skills, Lancelot has shown capable of fighting against Kokabiel, a Cadre-Class Fallen Angel, who survived the Great War against the previous Four Great Satan and God of the Bible. Master Magician: As a descendant of the Legendary Magician and founder of the current Magic System, he is a high-level Magician proficient in areas of magic that very from Norse, Angel, Fairy, Devil, Teleportation, and even a number of Forbidden Magics. Even in his childhood, he could understand the magic formulas of Stray Magician after almost a minute of examining it. Lancelot is also classed as a Magic Swordsman. Keen Intellect: Lancelot is a teenager with an impressive intelligence and knowledge, in spite of his highly laid-back demeanor, as he knows most of all mystical items from a number of factions in the world, sacred gears, and a number of techniques from the Norse Faction. Master Inventor: Since childhood, Lancelot has always held an interested in items such as sacred gears, he has become someone who enjoys investigating, studying, and inventing a number of mystical items from a number of different factions. Lancelot has invented an "Evil Piece Scanner App" on his mobile phone, the Badges utilized by the members of his club, even when he modified a jewel belonging to Divine Dividing for Issei, and when Lancelot completed the Sacred Gear, Avalon Drakon. Master Technician: As explained by Azazel, Lancelot is a combat genius in the Technique-Type category, as he can further develop his skills during sparring matches with his allies and in the middle of combat. Lancelot makes the choice to overpower his opponents using as much power as his needs to and with fast combination attacks. Master Tactician: He is a tactical combatant, preferring to fight his opponents using strategies rather than brute force like his father and grandmother. As explained by Azazel, while not one the same level as Sona, Lancelot is a fully capable strategist able to lead his own team and even a group of Monster Hunters from the Greek Faction in combat against anti-monsters and members from the Hero Faction. Being able to formulate a number of plans and backups just in case a situation would occur, while being able to read his opponent's movements and attacks in the heat of battle. Contract: Lancelot made pacts with a number of fairies and spirits living in the forest of the Chivalric Order. Flight: Being half-angel, Lancelot is able to fly using his ten pure white wings. Equipment Avalon Drakon ( ): An Independent Avatar-Type Sacred Gear, which takes the form of a small white dragon that had a blue jewel embedded in its forehead named Avon. This avatar can act according to its own will and possess the ability to both understand and speak the language of other beings. It has the ability to fire off beams of pure energy from its mouth capable of injuring beings like Devils and Vampires. Its secondary ability allows it to erect a barrier that can block both physical and magic attacks, as shown during a mission that they had against Devils from the Old Maou Faction. *'Avalon Heroic Sword' ( ): Avon soon gained the ability to transform into an ornate double-edged longsword with a double-handed hilt, with a blue jewel in its guard. This sword has the ability to fire off an energy wave from its blade, which vaporizes evil spirits, injure creatures of darkness, and repel magic; as explained by Avon, it's also far more proficient in terms of allowing Lancelot to properly channel his power through. *'Avalon Paladin Guardian' ( ): Is the Balance Breaker of Avalon Drakon, which creates a nigh-invisible dragon-like mist shroud around his whole body. After he was almost defeated at the hands of Gilgamesh during their initial confrontation, Lancelot had trained with Pure Power-Types like Sairaorg and Issei in order to his balance breaker's full abilities to the limits. It has evolved to the point where it takes the form of any form of clothes of his choosing. This grants Lancelot resistance to most forms of physical, energy-based attack (such as heat/cold) while granting him a greater resistance to magic attacks such as Issei's Dragon Blaster and Crimson Blaster. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): A sword wielded by Lancelot. Also known as the Sword of War and Demonic War Sword. This demon sword possesses a sharp edge and can generate a massive demonic aura trumped only by Gram and is capable of ripping through space. He has also shown to be capable of using Seace, while still in its dimensional storage. *'Cursed Armor:' The curse that was placed on this demon sword manifests a silver armor around his body, which enhances his strength while bringing out his inner instincts (e.i. their aggression) causing them to act solely based on their own instincts. There's only one drawback to using this cursed armor and that is when it's released it causes a backlash effect damaging their physical bodies. Inventions Due to him being interested in magical calculations, innovations and Sacred Gears, Lancelot has created several inventions and devices. The notable ones are below: *'Lance AX Laptop': Lancelot's personal state-of-the-art laptop that he made himself for the sole purpose of working on and composing his research and inventions into it. This laptop is also the only thing connected to one of the personal servers belonging to an Exorcist named Nicholas using his sacred gear. Not only is his computer capable of processing information much faster than others, connecting to its own WI-FI, this computer is also considered to be unhackable by any means, but the computer itself is extremely durable. *'KOC Badges:' Badges that are worn by members of the Knights of Chivalry Club room. These badges have several basic functions: it signifies their position as a member of the club room, allowing them to enter the KOC club room without permission, it also acts as a communication system for the members along with others depending on the frequency that they’re on. *'President + Vice-President Badge:' Are the two main badges that were first made and then worn by the president and vice-president of the club. Not only do they have the same function as the other membership badges, but they are also capable of locating the other members in case of emergency. Fighting Category Parameters This is a chart made by Grigori to rate Lancelot in the same style as the Rating Games: Power (Offensive Power), Technique (Speed and Skills), Wizard (Magic Power and Abilities), and Support (Teamwork/Power Ups). They are also rated by their qualities as a King (Leadership). Due to his scores in all categories, Lancelot is consisdered an All-Rounder. Trivia *Lancelot's birthday is May 8. *Lancelot's height is 5'7" and his weight is 135lbs. *Lancelot's nationality is French. *Lancelot's first name means "Servant" in French, and his surname "Du Lac" means "of the Lake". **So his full name means Servant of the Lake. *Lancelot's favorite kind of dessert is chocolate. *Lancelot's favorite drink is coffee as opposed to Arthur's love for tea. *Lancelot has a weakness for cute things, mainly cats and Neko. This impairs his ability to fight against Nekomata/Nekoshou and some Youkai. *Lancelot is listed near the top of Vali's "Wants to Fight Against", second only to Dulio. *Lancelot is a fan of Mecha anime. *Lancelot is a Wizard-Technique Type Fighter. *Nephilim is a term used for Angel-Human Hybrids. *Lancelot's character design is based on Layfon Alseif from Chrome Shelled Regios. Along with Basara Toujou from Shinmai Maou no Testament. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Angels Category:Chivalric Order